character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Jak (Canon)/Tonygameman
|-|Base= |-|Dark Jak= |-|Light Jak= Summary Jak is the primary protagonist of the video game series named Jak and Daxter, sharing the role with his permanent ally, Daxter. Originally, Jak was entirely a silent protagonist, having no lines whatsoever; this would change when he went to the "future" and was pumped full of Dark Eco. Daxter would eventually save him from this fate after two years of imprisonment. He would gain the powers of "Light Eco" and ascend into an even more powerful entity in Jak III. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-B, higher. Likely Low 2-C Name: Jak, Mar (original name) Origin: Jak and Daxter Gender: Male Age: 19 (in Jak X: Combat Racing) Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Science Attuned Physiology, Artificially Enhanced Physiology, One-Man Army, Badassery, Guardianship, Child Prodigy, Body Modification, Weapon Mastery, Enhanced Gunmanship, Shapeshifting Weaponry and Shapeshifting Artillery (via Morph Gun), Darkness Weaponry and Darkness Artillery (via dark mod weapons), Kinetic Artillery, Reflective Attacks (via Reflexor Gun), Weapon Transmutation, Weaponry Refinement, Hidden Arsenal, Lightning Ball Projection (via Peace Maker), Gravity Manipulation (via Mass Inverter), Vehicular Mastery, Vehicle Intuition, Mech Piloting Intuition and Power Suit (via Titan Suit), Martial Arts, Enhanced Combat, Combination Attacks, Counter, Spinning Attack, Double Jump, Ground Pound, Shapeshifting and Transformation (Primarily into his beast-like dark form and his angelic light form), Aura, Energy Manipulation (Notably his ecos), Natural Energy Manipulation, Nature Channeling, Energy Bolt Projection (via Yellow Eco), Energy Attacks, Kinetic Weaponry, Kinetic Energy Absorption, Ergokinetic Combat, Kinetic Energy Manipulation, Life-Force Manipulation (via Eco), Shield Penetration (via red or yellow eco), Invisibility, Temporary Invincibility (As Dark/Light Jak), Darkness Manipulation (Once again referring to his eco), Dark Energy Manipulation, Dark Energy Attacks, Darkness Infusion, Shockwave Manipulation, Light Manipulation (Used to transcend to his Light Jak form), Time Manipulation and Time Stop (His Dark and Light forms can slow down time immensely or stop it all together), Dark Side Aspect Manifestation, Dark Form, Monster Physiology, Rage Power, Anger Empowerment, Emotion Empowerment, Size Manipulation, Size Enhancement and Shadow Camouflage (As Dark Jak), Elemental Healing (via green and light ecos), Fire Manipulation (via certain ecos), Fire Ball Projection (via yellow eco), Electricity Manipulation (via Blue Eco and Transformations), Light Side Aspect Manifestation, Light Form, Wing Manifestation, Photokinetic Wing Manifestation, Forcefield Creation, Flight, Teleportation, Light Energy Manipulation, Light Healing, Time Reduction, Light Shield Construction and Light Blast (As Light Jak), Regeneration (Mid-Low; quickly heals from gunshot wounds and the like), Statistics Amplification (via certain ecos), Speed Calling and Kinetic Activation (via Blue Eco), Energy Absorption, Lifeforce Absorption with health siphoning, Activation & Deactivation Attack Potency: Planet level (As Dark Jak, one-shotted the Baron's mech (amped by the Precursor Stone) with his Dark Bomb move. The Precursor Stone contains vast amount of eco energies that are powerful enough to destroy a planet itself), higher with Red and Yellow Eco (Red Eco doubles the strength of its user). Likely Universe level+ (Alongside Ratchet and Sly, defeated Gleeber and Lunk who are capable of stopping time on their universes. They also can create black holes/wormholes in stopped time that send them to a universe that contained numerous amounts of stars. They are also capable of manipulating universes and teleporting objects/people to different universes. Absorbed the powers of Polygon Man after defeating him, who created the universe that the All-Stars converge into, and could warp and manipulate it as he pleased) Speed: FTL (Is able to react and dodge lasers), higher with Blue Eco which doubles his speed Lifting Strength: Class 5 (Casually pushed a large stone pillar that was 3 times his width and 3 and a half times his height) Striking Strength: Planet Class. Likely Universal+ Durability: Planet level, higher with Armor of Mar. Likely Universe level+ Stamina: High (Capable at fighting for long periods of time) Range: Standard melee range, several dozen meters with firearms and eco weaponry, up to a few hundred meters with vehicles and ecos Standard Equipment: Jak possesses a wide arsenal of weapons and physical upgrades via different types of eco. Eco: *'Red Eco:' Doubles Jak's strength. *'Blue Eco:' Doubles Jak's speed. *'Yellow Eco:' Grants Jak the ability to shoot fireballs. *'Green Eco:' Heals Jak. *'Dark Eco:' Has unusual effects as it changed Daxter into a little furry creature. However, Jak benefited physically from being pumped full of it and even gained his Dark Jak transformation. *'Light Eco:' This eco makes Jak so strong he was able to one-shot a precursor robot at the end of his first adventure. He was later granted full control of this eco in Jak 3. Weapons: *'Wave Concussor:' A gun that allows him to create a large red shockwave around him. It's size varies on how long a shot is charged. *'Beam Reflector:' A gun with lasers that bounce off walls and enemies. Many lasers can be fired at a time to overwhelm opponents. *'Gyro Burster:' A floating turret that Jak can deploy to follow and shoot enemies. *'Arc Wielder:' Used to aim a large arc of electricity at enemies. *'Peace Maker:' Similar to the Arc Wielder, but instead fires the electricity at opponents rather than sticking in close range to the weapon. *'Mass Inverter:' Stuns all the enemies around Jak and traps them in an anti-gravity field for a few seconds. *'Super Nova:' A powerful mini-nuke like weapon powered by Dark Eco. It can clear the screen of all enemies, similar to Dark Jak's Dark Bomb. Intelligence: Above Average (Is also a genius combat strategist as he was able to defeat many large opponents by weak spots and others) Weaknesses: Eco can run out pretty fast, before he was not able to control Dark Eco but in the later games this was not an issue. Heavily reliant on firearms and eco. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Base, Dark, and Light Jak all have powerful abilities they can use in their forms. Base: *'Life Siphon:' Jak can steal the health of his enemies and heal himself by hitting them with a melee attack. *'Spin Diffuse/Reflect:' By spinning, Jak can either defuse and/or reflect enemy projectiles. *'Eco Teleport:' Allows Jak to teleport short distances that are too far to jump. He can also use this to go through windows or even bypass forcefields. *'Eco Reflexes:' With this, Jak can completely stop time with a clap of his hands. *'Eco Regen:' Jak can regenerate eco over time. *SEE MORE: Eco Powers and Eco Skills. Dark Jak: *'Dark Blast:' Jak spins in the air and shoots rays of dark eco at his foes. It can also destroy machines and vehicles. *'Dark Bomb:' Jak slams into the ground to create a powerful shockwave that wipes out any nearby enemies. *'Dark Strike:' A large and powerful projectile made of Dark Eco. *'Dark Giant:' Jak grows 3 times his size, making him faster and stronger. *'Invincibility:' Jak becomes immune to taking damage as long as he remains in this form. *'Dark Invisibility:' Dark Jak can temporarily become invisible Light Jak: *'Flash Freeze:' Light Jak can slow down time significantly for a short period of time. *'Light Flight:' Light Jak is capable of growing bright wings and flying. *'Light Regeneration:' Light Jak can completely recover all his health. *'Light Shield:' A shield that not only protects Jak from taking damage but also harms those who try and damage him. Category:Tonygameman Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 2